Emilie
Emilie is a character labeled''' The Blood Flower''' in Total Drama Stardom. She was on the 'Cash Collectors' team. Biography Emilie is the oldest of four girls raised by a single mother. From an early age, Emilie has been known for her eccentricity and flair for the performing arts. She took her first singing lesson at age four, and started playing the violin at age nine. She is a musical prodigy, and audiences always loved watching her sing and play her violin, but that was never enough for Emilie. She is never content with simply "performing" works of music or roles in plays, but she always must "express" herself via her music, and her fashion sense. Emilie is now known for adding her own flavor to whatever role she plays in musicals at her school, or re-arranging her violin or vocal pieces to add what she calls "a kiss from the Blood Flower", her self-imposed nickname. Her eccentric behavior and appearance often put off her peers, labeling her a "freak", but Emilie never seems to care. She is perfectly content with her life, and she believes that those who criticize her "don't understand the Blood Flower's vision", although she does feel that she could always use some more supporters. Emilie decided to audition for Total Drama in order to gain a wider fanbase, and to spread awareness of her upcoming debut album entitled "Natural Rouge". She also thinks that it couldn't hurt to find someone else who understands her unique visions. Total Drama Stardom In New Season, Newf Kids, Emilie was the last contestant to arrive, and seemed disgruntled about that. She was eliminated in the first round of the captain challenge, and placed on the Cash Collectors team. In Spin Cycle, Emilie and Mordecai sat on the RV together, complaining about the clear alliance split amongst their team. Luke and Mordecai began to argue over something meaningless, and she stepped in and silenced the two. During the G-Force challenge, Emilie survived longer than three of her teammates with seemingly little effort, until she got bored and quit, leaving Brendon to win the challenge for the team. In Boson Cream Pie, resulted in Luke and Mordecai once again being separated by Emilie in the beginning of the pie baking challenge. The argument got so out of hand for her that she pantomimed hanging herself in the confessional afterward. Emilie did not actively participate in the challenge, but her team came in second place anyway. In the beginning of New York Dorks, Emilie was excited to arrive in New York City, home of Broadway and its famous musicals. To stop yet another Luke vs. Mordecai squabble, Emilie and Sydney pushed the two into the driving position of the train the team was to take to the various challenges. Mordecai and Luke's bickering resulted in the train's handle breaking, ruining the Collectors' chances to win. Once they arrived at Yankee Stadium, Emilie and Mordecai simultaneously mocked Luke and Sydney's behavior, and blushed once they realized they spoke in unison. Once the team lost, Emilie and Mordecai said their goodbyes to each other, knowing that one of them would be eliminated due to the alliance in the rest of their team, ending with a hug. Emilie was eliminated by Luke to sabotage Mordecai. Trivia *Emilie was created by The Anonymous User. *Emilie's image was drawn by Sunshineandravioli. *Emilie is named after and based off of indie singer/violinist Emilie Autumn. *Emilie's nickname "Blood Flower" refers to Sunshine's initial name for this character "Chihana" which is Japanese for "Blood Flower". She came up with this name not knowing what her intended name was. *Emilie was the third contestant eliminated overall in Total Drama Stardom, and the first contestant eliminated from her team. She never received a candy bar. Category:Total Drama Stardom